<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Finding His Feet by DilynAliceBlake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22886524">Finding His Feet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DilynAliceBlake/pseuds/DilynAliceBlake'>DilynAliceBlake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dark Humor [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fusion, Fluff and Crack, M/M, much less angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:48:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22886524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DilynAliceBlake/pseuds/DilynAliceBlake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dark Humor fusion of Batman and Joker, part 2<br/>Originally when they broke apart Bruce was supposed to go through a lot of self hate and internal anguish, but then I decided that instead he should just miss not being miserable and immediately want to re-fuse.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Batjokes - Relationship, Bruce Wayne/Joker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dark Humor [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/877692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bruce wakes with a pounding in his head, but that's nothing compared to the screaming wrongness that's vibrating in his every atom.  At first, he thinks the despairing wail is a noise he's making, before he realises that he's not moving his mouth and there's no one else mixed in to do it for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jay?" he growls out, concerned because that's his other half and he's not there bound up in him.  They're seperate and can't protect each other, seperate and Batman's got no good humor roiling in his stomach.  He forgot what it felt like to be so grim, so guilt laden and morose. Nothing is as funny without his punchline.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bats?" the voice is warbling with disbelief, like he isn't sure if he should be hopeful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry.  I doubt Alfred thought to change the codes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Any misgivings Joker had about Bruce breaking them up on purpose are laid to rest with the release of the door's seal, the lock mechanism clicking open with a sound like relief.  Joker is flying into his arms, and he wraps them both up tight in the privacy of his cape.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You missed me," Joker teases, but he's shaking like a leaf, and his smile lacks its usual bloodthirsty bite.  "You know, I never thought I would miss being kept from wreaking havoc, but-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know," he assures, as the light engulfs them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's all so much more clear like this," the say, voices melding into one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alfred finds him fused back together when he comes to investigate the door alert, the cell Joker was in sitting open while Dark Humor prowls around the Batcave, poking at things and snickering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I remember this one!  That was a classic," he muses to himself.  Alfred grimaces. He was really expecting the split to stick.  The speed with which they ended up back together implies a certain amount of consent on both parts he hadn't been willing to entertain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good ol' Alfie!" he sings, voice low and jovial.  "Always looking out for Bruce." Alfred would find this entire thing easier if the tilt of the abomination's mouth wasn't the same as the one Bruce had when he brought him tea and dinner after a long night.  "No hard feelings," the fusion quips, and sweeps off with a familiar fluorish of its cape.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh dear," Alfred laments.  This can't be good.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"This is great!" Tim exclaims, "Dick's never gonna believe this!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's filming on his phone with one hand while the other tosses smoke grenades and batarangs into the mix Dark Humor is juggling. "Duh nuh nuh nuh nuh nuh," he half hums a circus tune, eyes tracking the things flying about his hands with expert showmanship and coordination.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A tube of explosive gel is being used as a hacky sack, and every few moments he'll perform a trick that ends in another of the things he's playing with making its way back into his belt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did you hear the one about the hard of hearing genie and the giant lighter?" he asks casually, mischief in his smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tell me J.B.!" Tim enthuses, throwing a coffee mug into the mix.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well I certainly didn't wish for a twelve inch </span>
  <em>
    <span>bic</span>
  </em>
  <span>!" he declares, delighted at Tim's guffawing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're a riot, kid," he decides, sincere in a way that's more happy then somber.  The mug is now the only thing he's holding, and he goes to pour himself a cup of coffee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"J.B.?" he inquires.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well you can't go by a codename all the time.  Jay is Joker, and B is Bruce- So J.B."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why not-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> calling someone who's basically my parent a euphemism for blow job," he argues, sounding very much his age.  "Even if you are now more like a weird fun uncle," Tim decides.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No Uncle B.J. then?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's stick with J.B." Tim insists, but the lighthearted teasing warms them both.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>